This invention relates to an arbor assembly which allows a hole saw to be quickly mounted and dismounted from an electric drill. Hole saws are commonly used in connection with electric drills to create holes in work pieces. It is often necessary to create holes of varying sizes and therefore is convenient to be able to quickly mount and dismount hole saws of different sizes to and from an electric drill.